sufrimientos de pareja
by aguiller-370
Summary: tomoyo y erio se casa, pero cosas empiezan a suceder, shaoran se siente atraido por tomoyo, eriol cambia y hace cosas inimaginables


Sufrimientos de pareja 

**Hola shaoran presente, hola amigos de fanfiction, hoy les quiero cantar la historia de 2 de mis mejores amigos, que tuvieron una vida de mal, al principio era una vida llena de amor, pero se volvio un conflicto, que involucra drogas y alcohol, etc**

**Bueno pasamos a la histori**

**-era un dìa hermoso de verano, al parecer, por lo que me contò de su vida tomoyo, esto es lo que recuerdo, aunque yo soy el mas bueno de todos, pero por otras cosas que se desarrollan en la histori, ahh perdon mucho palabrerìo , era un dìa hermoso de verano, tomoyo se habìa levantado, sentìa sueño**

**pero algo no la hacìa volver a dormirse, era un nombre que la ponìa a sudar, por el gran profundo amor que tenìa, solo podìa decir, eriol hiragizawa, no podìa entender, pero ese sentimiento, nunca debió ser**

**-ahhhh, que sueño, tengo que ver a eriol- tomoyo se levantò hizo un pastel que le tomo toda la mañana**

**por otro lado**

**-no puedo esperar a ver a tomoyo, he regresado de Inglaterra ya hace un año, y me he enamorado de ella, espero que ella sienta lo mismo, le tengo que hacer algo especial- en su cabeza solo sonaba el nombre de tomoyo, se sentìa tan enamorado, pero no era algo que acabarìa bien que digamos**

**pasadas las 12 del dìa, de aquel domingo de primavera, yo, sakura, tomoyo y eriol, nos quedamos de encontrar a la 1, en el parque pingüino, ya tenìamos 16 años eramos mayores, pero no tanto, solo vi llegar a sakura, mi feliz novia, que no sabría que pronto cambiarìa drásticamente**

**-shaoran!-sakura me llamaba, fue con ella y la recibì con un hermoso beso, que terminò a la llegada de eriol y tomoyo**

**-hola , li, sakura, eri..-tomoyo habìa quedado muy sonrojada, se habìa trabado, ella estaba repitiendo el nombre que la volvía loca**

**-hola tomoyo-habìa dicho eriol que al parecer ese dìa se habìa decidido a expresar sus sentimientos, a la dulce tomoyo**

**-veo que han traido comida- dije, al ver que eriol, sakura y tomoyo, habìan llevado canastos de comida- nos vamos?- yo cogì a sakura por la cintura, y la lleve a mi lado**

**-shaoran, te amo- sakura me habìa dicho esas palabras que tanto me gustaban**

**-yo tambien sakura- le habìa dicho, al parecer a ella le gustaban tanto como a mì**

**por el momento mas atrás de nosotros**

**-eriol, hemos sido amigos por mucho tiempo y querìa decirte que te a...-**

**-te amo tomoyo-al parecer eriol estaba bien preparado para ese momento, dándole un beso tan dulce como la miel, cerraron el pacto de amor, que hubo durado mucho tiempo**

**1 año y medio después:**

**-ring, ring-me hablaban por telefono pero quien podra ser **

**-shaoran, quiero decirte al go muy importante para mi y para eriol- del aurícular salìa la voz de tomoyo que al parecer estaba algo nerviosa- te queremos uinvitar a nuestra boda!-**

**-QUE, SE VAN A CASAR!-me habìa quedado sorpendido, apenas tenìan 17 años, eran muy jóvenes, ya ni yo ni sakuara que seguimos siendo novios, nos ha cruzado por la cabeza casarnos**

**-si te esperamos, la boda serà en agosto, espero que vayas- me sentì bien pues pensè que se amaban de verdad, si pudiera regresar atrás y cambiar las cosas lo harìa pero ni con el poder de las cartas se podìa**

**ya era julio, solo observaba al ir a casa de eriol o a la de tomoyo, como hacìan los preparativos para la boda, ye ya eran finales de julio, sakura me contaba lo hermoso que era el traje de tomoyo, que ella misma se diseñò, **

**ya eran principios de agosto,**

**-sakura, mañana es la boda que piensas regalarles- la habìa llamado a sakura**

**-aun no lo se, pero si no lo averiguo rápido, no se que voy a hacer de ultimo momento, bueno shaoran hasta mañana-**

**-adios sakura-**

**me acostè a dormir, tenìa tanto sueño, me dormí sin màs, pero como quisiera que hubiera habido un terremoto o algo para impedir esa boda, sino en el presente no hubiera sucedido, lo que sucedió**

**ya era demñana el sol caìa por mis ojos, los abrì lentemente, me preparè el desayuno estaba tan cansado pero, ese dìa era la boda, no tenìa que faltar, salì de compras, compre vestimenta para la boda y el regalo**

**ya caìa la tarde, fui corriendo hacia donde estaban celebrabdo la boda, todo fue un éxito, tommoyo se veìa preciosa, me habìa que dado sonrojado, no sabìa por que no le quitaba la vista a tomoyo, hasta me sentì molesto con eriol, que era lo que me sucedìa**

**-pasa algo shaoran pareces molesto-**

**-no nada sakura- volví la cabeza a la celebración estaba molesto pero no podìa entender por que**

**la celebración terminò, hicieron fiesta y todo parecìa perfecto, pero yo estaba molesto, tomoyo se acercò a mì**

**-gracias por acompañarme ne un dìa asì para mi y por ser mis amigos- se acercò a sakura y le diò un beso en la mejilla de amistad, se acercò a mi y tambièn me dio un beso, aunque me lo diò de amistad como antes casi siempre me daba, esta vez lo sentìa diferente, mi corazón se aceleraba**

**-shaoran estas bien-me volvio a prefuntar sakura**

**-si no te preocupes- y es ese momento no le pude quitar la mirada a tomoyo de encima**

**ya habìan pasado varias horas, todos ya se estaban yendo, tenìa tantas ancias de estar con tomoyo, no me resistìa querìa sentir sus labios, y su piel, mequedaba viéndola por minutos hasta que surgiera una distracción, como por ejemplo sakura**

**-shaoran voy al tocador, esperame-**

**-ahh, aya ve-me quede atonito con tomoyo que sew soltaba su pelo, que para mi eran olas tan hermosas, tenìa ganas de oler esa preciosa cabellera, sentir el perfume del cuerpo de tomoyo, ya habìan transcurrido 2 horas**

**-shaoran voy a casa, tengo sueño-**

**-si ve-**

**-no me vas a llevar-**

**-no puedo sakura-**

**-olvidalo me voy sola- y me dio un beso que esta vez no tenìa chispa, vi alrededor, solo quedaba yo y unas cuantas persona para ser exactos 5**

**-tomoyo ahorita vuelvo voy a despedir a unas personas-**

**-si eriol, ahorita tambien vuelvo voy al tocador- y se separaron por un beso, que me ocasionò mucha molestia, tomoyo se fue al tocador, no tenìa que desperdiciar esa oportunidad.**

**Me levantè, fui cauteloso y me introduci al tocador de mujeres, donde se enco0ntraba ella**

**-tomoyo- ella se arreglaba**

**-li que haces aquí-**

**-tomoyo yo solo quiero verte, y sentir tus labios y...- me iba acercando a tomoyo incontroladamente**

**-li que te sucede-**

**-tomoyo yo te amo, o no se que sea, puede ser solo deseo, pero, quiero estar contigo-**

**-pero sakura, y yo ahora estoy casada-**

**-no me importa- ma acerquè a tomoyo **

**la abrazè muy fuerte, ella intentaba soltarse, le agarrè con mis manos la cara, acercaba mis labios, pude sentirlos**

**-li que haces, alejate- ella me separò de su cuerpo-**

**-pero tomoyo-**

**-alejate li-**

**ella se empezò a ir, pero la volví abrazar**

**-alejate li-**

**-tomoyo pasa algo-al parecer eriol, ya habìa dejado de atender a esas personas**

**soltè a tomoyo que me viò con caraq de molestia y salìo del tocador, yo con cautela salì, y me fuì, en el camino no dejaba de pensar en lo que habìa hecho estaba traicionando a sakura, aunque creo que le amor ya se fue.**

**Que me pasa, me preguntaba a mi mismo, deseaba a tomoyo, hasta mas que sakura, pero como puede ser, amare todavía a sakura, estaba muy confundido, pasaban varios carros por el camino, tenìa tantas ganas de repetir varias veces ese beso y algo màs , ya llegaba a mi departamento, subì por las escaleras, todavía tenìa deseos de tocar y sentir la suave piel de tomoyo, oler el perfume de su caballo, y de su piel, pero en que pensaba ella esta casada y no puedo màs, toque la perilla, y me sorprendió que mi puerta se abriera, pero me dio igual**

**-tomoyo te deseo tanto-**

**-QUE COSA!- no lo podìa creer ahora sabìa por que la puerta de mi departamento estaba abierta, sakura se encontraba allì, habìa dicho fuerte esas palabras, ella las habìa escuchado**

**-sakura que tu haces- las palabras se me confundìan**

**-solo te querìa sorprender li, pero tu me sorprendiste màs- ella bajo la cabeza y vi como la luz del sol que salìa de madrugada, hacìan brillar esa làgrima que cayò **

**-sakura dejame explico-le intente explicar- fue un error, solo fue un beso- que lo habìa hechado a perder**

**-veo que ahora amas a tomoyo-**

**-bueno no se sakura te amo a ti-**

**-la amas, contestame-**

**-al parecer si, aunque puede ser solo deseo, perdon sakura pero, tambièn te amo-**

**-no te preocupes shaoran, creo que comprendo, ya 2 años de noviazgo no significan nada, bueno te preocupes, hasta aqui llegamos, adios shaoran-**

**sakura se fue sin màs, al parecer entre nosotros 4 , el amor se desvanecía, pues eriol dejo de amar a tomoyo para empezar a amar a sakura**

**1 año después**

**-eriol que te sucede ya no hanlamos- le habìa dicho tomoyo a su amado esposo**

**-nada tomoyo-**

**-pero si estas muy pensante-**

**-que no es nada no me entiendes-**

**era la primera vez que eriol le alzaba la voz a tomoyo, pero esa primera vez se convirtió en muchas màs, tomoyo comenzò a ser maltratada por su esposo, aunque ella lo amaba, ella no querìa separarse de el, aunque el cada noche la golpeaba, pero ella estaba ciega de amor, no podìa ver que eriol trataba a toda costa de que sakura sea su amante, pero ella no me podìa olvidar, sufrìa cada noche por mi y por mucho màs, se ponìa a llorar cada noche y cuando pasaba delante de mi o cuando platicamos, fingia que estaba bien, que ya se habìa recuperado, aunque en el màs fondo, ntenìa grandes deseos de gritar a llorar**

**todo iba mal con tomoyo y eriol, no pude evitar, visitarlos, un dìa en la noche pero, no habìa tocado el timbre, me habìan dicho que no era necesario ya que eramos amigos, pero ese dìa pude observar algo màs**

**-eriol, yo te amo-**

**-tomoyo callate, entiende yo estoy enamorado de sakura, tu ya no sirves para nada gue un error esto- pude oir eso y ademas**

**-eriol me lastimas-**

**-no te soltarè hasta que te calles-**

**-me lastimas, aayyy-**

**fui por el otro lado de la casa, y pude ver como eriol golpeaba a tomoyo, en la cara, al parecer el estaba molesto, todo fue tan ocurrente que no poidìa dejarlo asì, no querpia que tomoyo, le pasara algo, rompi el cristal, entre y separe a tomoyo de eriol.**

**-que te pasa-**

**-shaoran no te metas-**

**-eriol no puedes tratar asi a nadie, que es lo que te sucede-**

**-no te metas te he dicho-**

**-yo ya la odio fue un error casarme con ella, deseo que se muera-**

**eriol fue directo al cajón de su gran cuarto, sacòi una pistola, todo fue tan derrpente, de un segundo a otro, tomoyo cayò herida de un balazo en el pecho**

**-que haz hecho-**

**-lo que debìa haber hecho, antes de que tu estupida presencia llegara-**

**-shaor...- tomoyo, mirò a ver a sahoran- gracias por ser un gran amigo, te quiero, eriol mi amor serà para ti eterno, aunque tu me...ahhh... aunque tu me odies siempre te amarè-**

**-tomoyo, tu no te vas a ir de acà, estoy seguro, yo te amo, no sabìa que iba a terminar asì-**

**-adiòs li-**

**-tomoyo no- tomoyo habìa cerrado los ojos se ponìa cada vez màs fría, ya habìa muerto no tenìa pulso.**

**En ese momento sentì una gran ira**

**-mira lo que haz hecho eriol- de mi mejilla saliò una làgrima**

**hay shaoran, tu la ambas verdad, eso te pasa por dejar asì a sakura, yo la amo-**

**en casa de sakura:**

**-ring, ring- habìan llamado a sakura**

**-es la señorita kinomoto-**

**-si quien habla?-**

**-le tenemos una noticia, muy lamentable, su padre y su hermano, han muerto, en el regreso, de su viaje, lo siento-**

**al parecer sakura se habìa quedado atònita, no podìa respirar, no lo entendía, ella solo rompió a llorar, como nunca, no podìa soportarlo, necesitaba a alguien a su lado, el señor del otro lado del auricular le seguía diciendo cosas, pero ella no hizo caso y colgó lentamente, para salir corriendo, y llorar aùn màs, querìa llegar con tomoyo pero no podìa imaginarse lo que le esperarìa, llegò y solo oyò todo lo que deciamos eriol y yo, yo seguía con tomoyo en los brazos**

**-como lo hiciste eres un idiota-**

**-callate, ya hiciste que llore sakura-**

**mire a ver sakura estaba enfrente de la gran ventana rota, se habìa estallado a llorar**

**-arruinas mi vida shaoran, por eso mereces morir-**

**cerrè los ojos pensè que era el fin solo oì la voz de sakura gritar mi nombre, solo oì el disparo, pero no sentì nada, aqbrì los ojos, sakura se habìa puesto en frente de la pistola, muy cerca, se abrazò de eriol, pues la bala lehabìa entrado por el costado, erio estaba tan sorprendido**

**-sakura, mi amor por que- eriol le dio un beso**

**-shaoran estas bien, aunque me vaya te seguirè amando, como nunca- de sus ojos empezaron a salir làgrimas- te amo shaoran-**

**-sakura, no por que lo hiciste, no debiste protegerme, yo te deje cuando mas lo necesitabas, no debiste- empezè a llorar, pues habìa perdido 2 grandes amistades y 2 amores**

**-yo no tengo nada que hacer acà- eriol agarrò la pistola se la puso en la cabeza y jalò del gatillo, el cayò muerto, junto a su amada**

**en ese momento la policía llegò, al parecer los vecinos la habìan llamado por oìr sonidos, la policia agarrò los cuerpos y se los llevò, me preguntaron, yo les contè todo lo que pasò, no podìa comenzè a llorar**

**1 semana después:**

**-que descansen en paz- les ahbìa dicho en su funeral, comenzè a llorar, habìa perdido todo lo que me quedaba**

**-shaoran, te amo recuérdalo estarè contigo- oì la voz de sakura abrì mis ojos, y pude verla, era como una visión**

**-shaoran te quiero, siempre serè tu amiga, recuérdalo no nos separaremos nunca de ti- tomoyo tambièn habìa aparecido**

**-no quiero que se separen de mi, eran lo unico que tenìa-**

**-no te preocupes estaremos iempre contigo- pude ver como se desvanecían con la lluvia, que empezaba a caer, pero pude ver como todas las flores se abrìan eran tan hermosas me dieron esperanzas, aunque ahora no me siento solo por que se que me acompañan, estos son los sufrimientos de pareja**.

Hola a todos espero que les alla gustado, aunque si no no se preocupen pueden mandar reviews malos, hasta con insultos, jajaja, bueno les agradezco que lo hayan leìdo, y mas o menos pronto la continuación de "una persona, un amor y el poder de las catas"


End file.
